Spike und das Wechselpony
Spike und das Wechselpony ist die sechzehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderdreiunddreizigste der Serie. Als Spike, Twilight und Starlight ins Kristall-Königreich reisen finden sie die Kristallponys in Aufruhr wegen Berichte über einen Wechselpony-Spion. Inhalt Auf dem Weg Twilight möchte ihre Verwandten im Kristall-Königreich besuchen. Bei der Gelegenheit begleitet sie Starlight die sich schon freut Sunburst wieder zu sehen. Sie hat aber leichte bedenken mit den Freundschaftslektion in Rückstand zu kommen. Twilight beruhigt ihre Schülerin. Die aufgaben rennen ja nicht weg und über Freundschaft kann man über all was lernen. Wie Spike bestätigen könnte, wen er gerade er selbst wäre. Denn er hat sich verkleidet um nicht bedrängt zu werden. Spike ist nämlich für die Kristallponys einer ihrer größten Helden. (Wie das? Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 und Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) . Er möchte nicht das der Familienbesuch davon gestört wird, also setzt er noch eine Perücke auf. Ein Königreich in Panik Als die Drei im Königreich ankommen ist es wie ausgestorben, keine Ponys weit und breit zu sehen. Also kann Spike seine Verkleidung ablegen. Doch kaum her er den Hut und die Perücke ausgezogen wird er schon von Kristallponys bedrängt die glauben das ihr Held zurückgekehrt ist um sie wieder zu retten. Da bleibt die Frage, wovor er sie retten soll? Jetzt bemerken die Kristallponys auch Twilight und Starlight. Aber statt sich zu freuen verfallen sie in Panik und verstecken sich wieder. Irgendwas ist hier faul. Kriesentreffen Am Palast werden die Freunde von den Wachen aufgehalten die daran zweifel das sie auch echt sind. Selbst Spike soll sich ausweisen. Da erscheinen Cadance und Shining Armor mit Flurry Heart und Sunburst. Die die Gäste übernehmen. Aber erst nach Cadance und Twilights Spezialbegrüßung glauben sie das die drei echt sind. Die Kontrolle ist nötig da in der Nähe ein Wechselpony gesichtet wurde. Was nicht gut ist. Seit Chrysalis Cadance Platz bei ihrer Hochzeit einnahm und mit ihrer Armee Canterlot angriff will man keine Risiken mehr eingehen. (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot Teil 1 und Teil 2). Denn Wechselponys fressen Liebe und seid Flurry Hearts Kristalltaufe ist das Königreich mit mehr Liebe erfüllt als ganz Equestria. (Siehe: Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2). Jetzt könnten die Wechselponys wegen Flurry kommen, weswegen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen drastisch erhöht wurden. Twilight versichert das sie und Starlight alles tun werden um sie zu schützen. Da hat eine der Wachen eine Idee und fragt ob der mutige und glorreiche Spike bei der Suche nach dem Wechselpony hilft? Spike ist sofort dabei, auch wenn Twilight leichte zweifel hat, da es gefährlich klingt. Aber die Wachen werden schon acht geben wie Shining versichert. Die Suche Kurze Zeit später führt Spike eine Kompanie Wachen in die eisige Tundra. Da Wechselponys überall sein könne und sie ein größeres Areal absuchen müssen hält es Spike für das beste wen sie sich aufteilen. Ruck zuck ist Spike alleine auf weiter Flur. Da es hier kaum verstecke gibt testet er einen Felsen. Dabei bricht die Schneedecke unter ihm zusammen. Spike kann sich in einer Eishöhle gerade noch an einem Stein fest halten bevor er in einen Abgrund stürzt. Er beschließt zu den Wachen zurück zu gehen dabei stößt er auf sein Spiegelbild in der Eiswand. Doch als das Bild ausrutscht enttarnt sich das Wechselpony. Thorax Sofort ergreift Spike die Flucht, dabei rennt er gegen den Stein und stürzt in einen Abgrund. Doch rettet ihn das Wechselpony. Es möchte nicht das sich Spike seinetwegen was tut. Spike ist etwas verwirrt, da alle Wechselponys doch böse sein Sollen. Seine neue Bekanntschaft erzählt ihm das er anders sei und nur einen Freund will. Schon zeit dem Augenblick als er aus seinem Ei schlüpfte. Aber seine eigenen Artgenossen waren ihm gruselig. Er war auch beim Angriff auf Canterlot dabei. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte er noch keine echte Freundschaft wie sie die Mane 6 hatten. Er konnte sie nicht stehlen und sich davon ernähren, er wollte sie teilen. Dann wurde er wie alle andren Wechselponys von Cadance und Shinings kombinierter Kraft davon geschleudert. Von da an konnte er nicht bei seinem Volk bleiben. Er ging um Liebe zu suchen doch ist er im Augenblick am Verhungern und dass das Kristall-Königreich vor Liebe Überläuft an die er nicht rann kommt macht ihn noch ganz verrückt. Als Spike ihm erklärt das das von der Kristalltaufe kommt, bricht im Wechselpony ein Instinkt durch. Er ist wirklich wahnsinnig hungrig. Theoretisch könnte ihn die Liebe die ein Freund mit ihm Teilen würde ihn ernähren doch täten sich die Kristallponys sich nicht mit einem Wechselpony Anfreunden. Da biete ihm Spike seine Hilfe an, als größter Held des Kristall-Königreiches könnte er die Ponys überzeugen ihn zu akzeptieren. Das Wechselpony ist ganz aus dem Häuschen, schließt mit Spike Freundschaft und stellt sich als Thorax vor. Da aber bei ihm noch gelegentlich gewisse Instinkte durchbrechen will Spike erst mal alleine mit den Ponys reden. Nur ein Witz Kurz darauf ist Spike zurück im Palast und spricht mit den Wachen. Doch das er mit einem Wechselpony Freundschaft geschlossen haben will finden sie zum Piepen. Da taucht Shining Armor auf der es gar nicht witzig findet. Nach dem Chrysalis ihm und Cadance so übel mit gespielt gibt es für ihn keine netten Wechselponys. Spike fügt sich und meint das seine Erzählung nur ein schlechter Witz war. So hat Spike als er zu Thorax zurückkehrt keine guten Nachrichten. Völlig niedergeschlagen bringt Tohrax Verständnis auf. Den wie sollen Kristallponys auch mit einem Wechselpony vertrauen? Dabei verwandelt sich Thorax kurz in ein Kristallpony, was Spike auf eine Idee bringt. Crystal Hoof Wenig Später hat Spike den als Kristallpony getarnten Thorax ins Schloss gebracht. Da treffen sie auf Twilight die Spike schon gesucht hat. Sie und Starlight wollen einen Schutzzauber für Flurry entwickeln und brauchen jemanden der Notizen mitschreibt. Bei der Gelegenheit stellt Spike ihr seinen neuen Freund als Crystal Hoof vor. Auf Nachfrage erklärt Spike das sie sich seit den Equestria-Spielen kennen und nun sind sie Brieffreunde. Er schreibt ihm immer wen sie und Starlight lernen. Twilight kauft es ihnen ab und lässt die beiden mal alleine. Nach dieser Feuerprobe zeigt Spike Thorax die Stadt und er lernt viele neuen Ponys kennen. Die Maske fällt Etwas später sind die zwei auf den weg in den Thronsaal. Dabei komme Thorax langsam zweifel, er kann ja nicht immer so tun als wäre er ein Kristallpony. Aber das sieht Spike kein Problem, den so wie Thorax die Ponys für sich gewonnen hat wird es ihnen im nun egal sein was er ist. Da stehen sie vor Prinzessin Cadance die sich mal Crystal Hoof ansehen möchte und lässt ihn so gar zu Flurry. Aber da lässt die ganze Liebe die man für das Baby hat Thoraxs Instinkte durchbrechen und seine Tarnung fliegt auf. Spike versucht noch ihn zu schützen doch die Ponys glauben das Wechselpony habe Crystalhoof ersetzt und wollte nur ans Baby. Spike weiß nicht was sie tun sollen. Tief getroffen verschwindet Thorax. Das Wahre Gesicht Das Königreich ist in höchster Alarmstufe und alle suchen das Wechselpony, sie denken das es noch in der Stadt ist. Aber nur Spike weiß wo man nachsehen kann. Spike sucht Thorax in dessen Versteck auf. Den hat der Zwischenfall tief getroffen und will mit Spike nichts mehrt zu tun haben. Dabei gerät Spike wieder in den Abgrund und kann sich gerade noch an der Kante fest halten. Er Thorax um Hilfe der wissen möchte wieso. Weil er Spiks Freund ist der Drache entschuldigt sich, sich nicht besser eingesetzt zu haben. Da rutscht er ab aber Thorax kann ihn auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen. Er vergibt Spike und meint nicht verlangen zu können das Spike die Liebe der Kristallponys für ihn zu Riskieren. Aber darum braucht man Spike nicht zu bitten. So zieht er los das zu tun was er von Anfang an hätte tun sollen und Thorax nimmt er mit. Veränderungen Im Schloss suchen immer noch alle nach dem Wechselpony, es steht zu befürchten das schon eine ganze Armee unterwegs ist und die Ponys wissen nicht was sie sonst tun sollen. Da steht Spike mit Thorax in der Tür. Es ihm gelingt alle von der Friedfertigkeit und den guten Absichten seines Freundes zu überzeugen. Ein neu Anfang Twilight ist die den ersten Schritt macht. Sie platz fast vor Stolz auf Spike der für seinen Freund alles aufs Spiel setzte und bietet als erstes Pony Thorax die Freundschaft an. Alle geben Thorax eine Chance und heißen ihm im Kristall-Königreich willkommen. Thorax erklärt das er alles über Freundschaft lernen möchten um dieses Wissen zu seinem Volk zu bringen. Denn wen die Wechselponys Liebe für einander empfinden könnten bräuchten sie sie nicht mehr von anderen zu Fressen. Aber erst mal feiern alle den neuen Freund. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 07:10: der Erste Kontakt zwischen Spike und Thorax parodiert den Spiegelgag aus dem Marx Brothers Film Die Marx Brothers im Krieg von 1933. Navboxen en:The Times They Are a Changeling Kategorie:Sechste Staffel